


Impure // Ereri Fanfiction

by humanitystitanboy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anime, Boyfriends, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Vampires, Werewolves, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanitystitanboy/pseuds/humanitystitanboy
Summary: "Werewolves are extinct"The only threat is Vampires, however humans have learned to work with them and make a system.Despite the system there are the few who still hunt freely,  the Rebels.What is they aren't the only ones sneaking around? What if the beast like creatures are extinct like they hoped.THIS IS MY ORIGINAL STORY!I do not own any characters or the fandom!





	1. Chapter 1

_They put everyone through trials. If you came out negative, you're clear. If you were positive, you were sentenced to death. I was 5 years old, my best friend was taken from me for being a species everyone hated. At the age of 5, my body was 95% human, the other 5% was a species that was sentenced to death in our world. Werewolves. My blood was tested and I came back negative, my friend was taken and killed. I didn't get to say goodbye.. At the age of ten my body was 50-50. A life expectancy of a werewolf was 4× the average human, so I don't know how long I'll live. I began changing before the others in my class and my temper and senses were heightened and that became alarming so since then, I've rarely left my house._

***Eren 11 Years Later***

Eren POV 

The only thing within the silence was the sound of bacon sizzling and the kettle boiling. I get up from the old wooden chair that had been warn down over the years, I go stand infront of my back door, it's open and the breeze is hitting against my tan skin. The sun was shinning, glisenting against the small pond that is placed on the left hand side of my back garden. My mother always used to stand at the back door watching my every move, as if she didn't trust me with my own freedom, as if she knew I'd become careless. I was a careless child, I had the determination of a beats they'd tell me, I used to be the kid who did things that others were to scared to do, they first to enter a dark cave, the first to through the punch. I can defend myself, I've never taught to look out for anyone but myself. The scent of burnt food brings me back to reality.

"Oh shit! Gaahhhh!" I clumsily rush to the oven and turn it off. I whine when I see that I've burnt it, I sigh and look back towards the door, temptation rises when I see the leaves blowing softly in the breeze and the sun shining towards me as if asking me to come into the warmth of the sun.

_"You have to promise me to never go into the city"_

Those were the last words that left my mother's lips, before she died from a sickness. I've never met my dad, and if I had I don't remember, I have a friend Mikasa, she lives in the city so I hardly get to see her; I hardly see anyone these days. I make my coffee and serve my food and take me time having my breakfast seeing as I'm never in a rush for things. I clean my dishes and go to sit by the back door, legs crossed and arms loosing beside me; I see something move in the bushes infront of me. A rabbit? I go to inspect but the vision of my mother re-enters my head, the words repeated. I freeze from anger and guilt for wanting to leave the safe haven she left me in.

I stand up and close the door, forgetting about the unknown presence. I pick up a manga, **Attack on Titan Volume 1** ; I soon forget about everything as I loose myself in the story. "A person who cannot sacrifice everything, cannot change anything" I whisper, quoted from the Manga. The character isn't a fighter, yet a mastermind. He reminds me of a friend I have, Armin; he's a good friend and every year on the 30th March he comes and visits me because its my birthday. Apart from him I don't see anyone else during the year, its just me. I'm just.. hiding. I stand up and put the book down, not before marking my page, ensuring that I'll return later. I head towards a spare room that has training equipment inside so I can stay physically healthy. I turn on the treadmill at a running pace and put music on. Whilst running I imagine running freely through the woods, the breeze brushing against my fur, my paws hitting against the dirt.

"A person who cannot sacrifice everything, cannot change anything" The thought of that quote jumps back into my mind. I freeze, I stop thinking. I turn off the treadmill and pause my music. I head towards to back door, my body moves without consent of the actions it knows its about to take, subconsciously I think I should head back inside but my body and heart tells me otherwise. Suddenly I take off into a sprint, feeling the fresh air fill my lungs, the warmth of the sun shining upon my tanned skin; I stop. Soon, I come back to my conscious self and look around, taking in every detail of the bark on tree, the curves and edges of the leaves above me, the sound of birds singing, the wind howling as if talking to me in a different language, the vibrant colours around me, the leaves, the sky, the shapes of the fluffy clouds slowly moving above my head.

_I'm outside.._

"I'm outside?!" I panic in the moment, for the first time in years my house was out of sight. I began to calm down, I listened but couldn't hear the shouting of my mother wanting me to return. I take in a deep breath and smile, I feel connected to the world around me, as if a part of me had gotten lost in the years of confinement. I never grew hatred against my mother for keeping me locked up in the house. I was a child, a child who didn't understand the dangers but now, now I know these dangers, I can control the beast inside me, I can live a somewhat normal life where I can fit in.

I begin walking away from my house, I know I wasn't going to get lost because it had the scent of my mother perfume so I could always return. After what seems like hours of roaming, I come across a small stream of water, I kneel down and splash my face with it; It's cold. I look to the side and see a squirrel slowly making it's way towards me, I bow my head and it settles next to me. You see, werewolves have a connection with nature that humans and vampires don't have, I feel like I can understand it because before, my kind lived in the nature, we weren't welcome into society until we began sneaking in, until we got caught. We stayed in the wild in packs, a group of wolves who protected each other like families would. I'm a lone wolf, I don't have a family so staying out here is dangerous, but I feel like I have the safety of nature protecting me.

I hear rustling from the other side of the stream, I get up and hid for shelter. Two figures emerge from the woods; a woman and a man. The female is just shorter than the man, she has strawberry hair cut to her shoulders. Pretty. I look at the man, he only just taller than the girl, he has raven coloured hair, the top of his hair had long hair that just fell on top of his ears, the rest was gone. Beautiful. I thought, the girl laughs at links her arm with his, he tugs as if to signal to let go but she insist on holding on. I get the aura of sex appeal off the girl, but the males I can't figure out, I look upon closer inspection and can't tell whats happening but she's awfully close. I feel uncomfortable at how close they are, Is that normal? I question the actions shown but soon see them looking at each other, the girl says something and the man looks shocked. she moves her face closer and closer to the males; something within my sets of growl, formed from the back of my throat. I quickly move my hands infront of my mouth and move out of sight, fear taking over. I picture my mother yelling at me, warning me not to wander so far from the house.

My breathing becomes fast and shallow, I start to feel weak. I hear movement from behind me, my first instinct is to run, I take of into a sprint not looking back. After what seemed like a blur of sheer panic I was at my house, I ran into the dinning area and closed the back door behind me and proceeded to rush to my room. After calming down, I play what just happened back in my head.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi POV

"Oh Leevi!~" I whine at the sound of the bubbly girl heading my way. I live with Hanji, my best friend; although I may not seem nice to her, without her I'd be dead. Literally. "What is it four-eyes?" I ask not paying too much attention as it most likely about her experiments she conducting on our other friend, Erwin.

"Okay, so listen to this, 'A girl found dead after what seems like a brutal animal attack.' " She says reading a heading of a newspaper. "It's probably just a rouge or something" I say taking a sip of my tea. 'However, this crime was not committed by a vampire,' I choke on my tea and look at her, eyes widened. She continues 'the marks left on the girls torso with like of a bear, deeps wounds made my by claws.' She finish as if she is proud by her very known discovery. Hanji has always believed that werewolves were never extinct and that some must've gotten through the system 11 years ago, I didn't believe her at first but her theories and explanations has somewhat convinced me of her crazy accusations.

"Hanji lis-" She cut me off, "Levi. Don't you understand? There are no bears or wolves in the area of the country. If there was a bear wandering down the street I'm sure someone would've seen." the bubbly girl now looks serious. "Aren't near a woods? How do they not know some animal didn't just come from there?" I questioned, refusing to believe what she is trying to indirectly tell me. "That may be a possibility but you never know.." Erwin says walking into the room. I look over at him with a blank expression, "Well the likely chance of it being a werewolf is slim so, don't worry yourselves," I look at Hanji, "or get your hopes up." She frowns slightly at me comment which was more than clearly directed at her. Erwin walks over to me but before he could say what he was going to say I got up and walked to the door way, "I'm going out." I said not waiting for a response, walking out of the room I feel my chest tighten and my breathing becoming shortened. I turn the corner and lean against the wall fighting back the urge to cry, scream, or call out in joy. It couldn't be him.. I think whilst getting lost in memories of a small brunette boy. I shake my head of the thought and walk into the warmth of the sun.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket I look at the time. 11:45AM. I sigh and jump on my motorbike heading to my little sister's apartment that she shares with her friend. Whilst making my way I feel my phone buzz, I read the text once I arrive outside her apartment building; 'Hey shortcake. Wanna go on a picnic later? x' I read over the messages many times in my head. I reply with a quick, 'Yeah sure x' and put my phone back in my pocket. Walking to the stairs of the apartment building until I reach her front door, I knock a sequence that we've had since little kids, waiting for her to answer I soon regret replying to that message.

"Oh, hey big bro." I hear my blunt sister Mikasa say as she opened the door, I nod and walk into the room. Instantly looking around. "You decorated, it looks nice." I say, meaning it too. She hadn't moved in the long ago, she smiles and walks over to the kettle and starts preparing tea. I sit on a bar stool and watch her, "How's things going with you?" She questions, I make a 'Tch' sound and she laughs, "same as normal then" Mikasa says with amusement laced in her voice. I ask her the same question, mocking her voice.

"Nothing really, just putting furniture where is needs to be and shopping for things we forget to bring. Blondie has been putting up our security system and alarms so that's done. College is a drag, I haven't been able to see much of Annie so that sucks" I see her face sadden at those words whilst she brings me my tea, one of the reasons she decided to move was so that she'd be closer to the people she held close to her but she hasn't been able to see many but me. Thinking of a subject to bring her back, "You read the papers recently?" I quiz, taking a long sip from my cup. "Hmm? No, why anything boring happen?" She says clearly disinterested with whats happening around her as she only focuses on what's important to her. "Actually yeah. Haven't you heard about to supposed animal attack?" I extended my arm, she has a looks on her face as if she was about to prove society wrong. Mikasa believes that humans and vampire can't live together and it's a plan sured to fail infant of everyone who thinks it's 'logical'.

I watch her face as she scans over the printed words, I see a emotion change in her eyes, change to something that scares me; Fear. "Mik-" I cut myself off and she takes off rushing to a room down the corridor. I hear the screech from a all to familiar boy, Armin. Continuing to drink my tea and I expect its just a theory of Armin's that's happened, Armin is a smart kid; he's brainy and has a good sense of direction, ask him anything and he's bound to have the answer. A few minutes later and they both exit and walk towards me. "We have to do something. Leave." Mikasa says, I stare at her as if mentally arguing that I'm not going anywhere, "I'll explain later, scouts honour" She remarks whilst raising her right hand held in a fist and placing it upon her heart as the other is tucked behind her back, I click my tongue and start to leave, before walking through the door I look at her. "Make sure you're safe" I say then leaving.

Me and Mikasa are only a few years apart in age, although to strangers we may seem like we despise each other, we are actually very close and open. We both know each other like a open book hence why I didn't question her demand for me to leave. 'She's probably in a mood' I think whilst walking back to my motorbike. I jump on and quickly check the time, 12:27PM. I turn on the engine and drive to my friends house. Whilst driving, I couldn't help but think about how Mikasa reacted over that newspaper article, I know it's shocking but she seemed terrified over it even though she's... "LEVI!" I get pulled out of my thoughts when I here Petra excitedly call my name. Smiling I get off my motorbike and walk over to her, "you need to practice your smile" She says looking at me lips intensely.

"Tch, are you ready or what?" I say immediately turned off by her comment. Petra has liked me for a few months now and is VERY open about it, she's a flirt and everyones knows it; despite that she's a really good friend. She nods and puts a pretty smile on her face, I pass her a spare helmet and she puts it on, she sits behind me and wraps her arms a little too tight around my waist. I start heading in the way of Wall Rose Park, a local park that is surrounded by forestry and is actually quite calming when you need to clear your head or just relax in general. About 2 miles into the forest you come across a small stream that leads down to a lake leading into another city.

Reaching the park, I look for a legal space I can park my bike. I see a spot just by the edge of the forest line, I park and get off the bike and take off my helmet, flicking my hair around to it doesn't look mess. "Are we not going into the park?" Petra asks whilst getting off the bike, she hands me her helmet and straightens her dress out and; like me, fixes her hair. "No, we're heading in to the forest and walking for at least 2 miles" I say putting our helmets away then start walking in the direction of the stream.

About a mile into a walk, me ahead blocking out the wines of Petra, something foul yet animal-like catches my nose; Is that.. no it couldn't be.. a werewolf?


	3. Chapter 3

*9 Years Ago*

_"Eren. Eren no! That's filthy!" Levi moved away is disgust of getting his very tidy uniform dirty. Eren however, was best known for making a mess of himself, also playing rough and getting dirty. It was craft time in Wall Rose Elementary and Eren was all to deep in paint there was no point telling him to go clean up. "Hey! Mikasa give that back!" Eren demanded out of frustration as his best friend took the red paint tub away. Armin, the mostly developed in intelligence friend sat quietly next to them, nose buried into a book of fiction. Although every once in a while, squealing that paint might ruin his freshly turned pages. Standing to go get a drink off the side, Armin was tripped up which resulted in him falling face first into the hard flooring. Laughter burst from the small group to his right, looking up and seeing Reiner. A rather tall, blonde boy who had his foot all but painfully twisted yet stuck out for Armin to fall into his childish games._

_"Watch where you're going smart ass!" Bertholdt said, Armin cringing at the language used. knowing that if his mother heard, she would've punished him greatly. "A smart ass? More like a coconut! Have you seen that hair cut?! How childish!" Another child yelled. Armin, feeling the flow of tears quickly attempts to get up but is knocked back down. "Haha you can't even-" Reiner tried to say before getting shoved by the small blondes rather fierce friend. "Leave him alone!" Eren yelled angrily at the group, knowing that they'd hurt his friend._

_Rushing quickly to stop anything getting out of hand Mikasa and Levi, see the scene and immediately try to resolve but failed when the brunette Hitch gets her comment in. "Ha! Look the rest of the weirdos have joined!" Reiner then adding, "Now we have Coconut, Death, Shorty and.. Beast" He said smiling sickly at Eren as he knew he'd hit a vunerable part, "Watch what you say." Eren said seriously. "Or what? you can hit me? Attack me like Mina the monster would?" Reiner said but not long after shrieking in pain. Eren, who was brother-like to his old friend Mina, picked up the closest object and stabbed it through Reiners hand that was placed on the table next to him when leaning down to Eren._

_"Idiot! What did you- .. Eren? Are you okay?" Levi asked once he'd seen Eren's eyes. Eren's iris's had changed to a bright yellow, an abnormal colour for the human eye to be._

*Present*

I'm a lot farther from the city than I remember, I say to myself as a slowly make my way through the dark forest. In all honesty I don't know what direction in going in, I'm not taking the path because its too risky; not that anyone comes down it anyway. The only thing I have guiding me is the scent of food. _It smells burnt_ , the scent of the food is rather off putting. It makes me think of what civilised people eat nowadays.

I mean it has been 8 1/2 years since I was in the city around others than my family. For all I know, I may be walking in the opposite direction towards a campsite or something like that. Walking, I am surrounded by the sound of night animals finally coming out from the sleep during the day. I can here the sounds of Owl's communicating to each other; _peaceful_. Whilst walking I feel as if I'm being followed, as if something is lurking behind me. Immediately I'm put on edge and I can feel the wolf in me starting to become in control.

I see a opening, if I make a run for it I may be able to get away, maneuvering through the trees should be rather easy, I can see in the dark rather well so I'm not too worried about tripping. I edge towards the opening, and as if they read my mind someone walked out from the opening, hooded. Preparing to attack, the hooded stranger does something I thought I'd never see again. They place their right fisted hand over their heart, the other tucked behind their back. A sign only used between my friends as a promise or of shown trust.

"Eren." I hear, voiced by what sounds like a young women. _In her twenty's maybe?_ "Eren, it's okay." Wait, I know that voice. I turn around, hoping to be mistaken only to be correct. " Mika?" I say, my voice instantly going cracked. She runs up to me, she holds me tightly, and I return the deed as if she'd disappear at any moment for me to then be left alone. "H-hey. I'm here too!" I hear another voice reluctantly pipe up. Knowing that voice better than my own, I let go and spin on my heel, rushing towards the blonde male. Picking him up and spinning around as if he's a child. To me he was like a brother, always there. Reliable. However, amongst all the excitement, reality of them actually being here draws me back to a worried and heightened state.

"Wait. What are you two doing here, and how the heck did you find me?" I quizzed, wishing I hadn't left the safety my mother had brought me up in. "We came here to find you. To make sure you weren't in danger.. or had pulled a stupid stunt" Mikasa said, keeping a few seconds in place before finishing her finally answer. "Pulling a stupid stunt? Like what?" I questioned laughing a little. "Did you do it?" I heard a small voice pipe out of Armin. I turned around and look at him quizzically. "Did I do what? Guys. Has something happened?" I questioned geniually worried. _I haven't seen Armin in months, and Mikasa in a few years. It is odd that whilst I'm heading to the city, I run into them_. "A girl was attacked, thought to of been by a animal. There's no way a vampire or human could've done it because the wounds were wolf like" Armin said seriously. The fearful face I had on obviously must of given them a satisfied answer. "You don't think..." My voice trailed off. "Unfortunately, Armin and I have been doing our research and from the recurring hints. We think they're back." Said the raven haired girl. My mind went blank, my feet began to move as if they were being controlled; my body moved without the confirmation of my mind.

"Eren! Where are you going?! Stop!" I eventually come to a stop after hearing the voice of Mikasa yell for my return, I turned around. Looking at them blankly. "Why is it... that when I get the courage to be free... something stops me from my freedom... aren't I allowed freedom?" I said, tears running town my face. My sobs become frequent, I fall to the ground. My hands placed either side of my head, gripping my hair tightly. I feel a pairs of arm wrap around me, they don't move or say anything, they just... stay pulling me closer to them, holding me as if I was a small child. I thought it must of been Mikasa or Armin, but the arms wrapped firmly around me felt strong, the body used as a safety blanket felt small yet muscular.

"Of course you're allowed your freedom Eren. You just need to fight for what is yours." My sobs came to a sudden holt, I looked up in disbelief. _Levi..._


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING STRONG LANGUAGE AHEAD**

" _Don't fuck up our chance of freedom brat!" Levi whispered shouted._

_"Levi..." I looked up at him._

_"Eren. What the fuck are you doing?" Levi said, with sympathy in his voice that I had just fallen out a tree. I went to answer but then I stopped and began getting up. "Holy shit Eren. Stay still!" Levi said in urgency. I stopped and stood still, to then let out a shriek of pain. I was pushed to the ground as Levi placed his hand over my mouth. "Shut up!" He was on top of me. My faced turn crimson and he scoffed and got off me, "sorry." was all I said._

_After I discover that when I hit the ground I had impaled myself with a piece of wood. Levi bandaged me up and we were soon on our way. "Where are we going?" I asked curiously, all he did was look and me and intwined our hands. We'd been dating for nearly a year and two months. I had been sneaking out of my house at night to come spend time with him, returning before sunrise. We spent most of our time by a small river, it glistened in the moonlight and honestly, was quite romantic. We sat down, and I looked at the lake._

_"I love you Levi." I said whilst looking out at the river, I turned my head after a few seconds to look at a very stunned Levi. "What? What's wrong?" I said carefully. His faced softened at the show of my concern, and next thing I knew he'd pulled me into a soft kiss. Although, this kiss we shared didn't seem welcoming, we stayed like that for a little while, lips moving in sync and the kiss deepening becoming passionate. After that, we stayed cuddle close whilst we let the world around us go by, we ran around and laughed. I've never seen him like this before, he seems.. relaxed. A few hours go by and then I head off, before I climb the tree to return me into my room, I give him another quick yet passionate kiss and begin to climb._

_"See you soon Levi!" I whispered shouted._

_"Goodbye Eren" Levi said as he began walking away._

_Goodbye? He never says that. He told me that he says it when never to return. Weird, he must've just let it slip in the moment._

"Eren? Eren are you there?" Mikasa said looking down at me as if I was disappearing.

"Levi..." I whispered. I looked at her, but soon realised it wasn't the boy I thought my eyes had shown me.

"It's me Eren. Mikasa" She said sitting me up. More flashbacks of the time we spent together and the last thing he ever said to me came running into my mind, I became frantic; and ever so angry.

Armin POV

Levi. I haven't heard that name leave his lips in years. He sworn never to speak of it, not after the devastating outcome his departure had on Eren's life. I saw Eren's eyes being to have a yellow tint to them, and as he snarled, his already pointy canine teeth grown larger and sharpened. In a blink of an eye, Mikasa was at my side.

"Eren! Calm down! Please!" I heard a very frightened girl plead to the growling wolf in front of us. Her pleads wasn't for mine or her safety yet to keep the true identity of Eren a secret from the world. His head snapped towards us, as he saw us. He leaped towards Mikasa who'd pushed me aside and was fighting Eren, whilst trying to avoid his bared teeth from ripping her throat out. Even though Mikasa and I are vampires we are only immortal to a extent. A wolf bite is deadly to us when done in the wolf form, but a scratch can cause harm but not death if treated.

I hear a shriek from Mikasa as Eren won the pushing battle and was now on top of her with hatred. _No... No!_ I rush over to the boy and knock him down violently, realising that he has mistaken us for the vision of his old lover. After Levi stopped visiting Eren, he thought it was because a argument us three had a few weeks before.

"Eren! It's me Armin!" I shouted. However, to my disappointment I was knocked down only to have three large scratch marks carved into the left side of my rib cage. I was lead down gripping onto my open wounds, as I looked up at Eren. "Armin! Run! I'll stop him!" I heard a fearful yet angry Mikasa say. 

"No." I responded looking at her. I turn to meet Eren's dangerous gaze. "You're no monster, yet a boy trapped inside a beasts body who's scared that in the end people will leave out of fear." I say softly, as I'm looking at Eren I see the anger in his eyes flicker with fear. "You're like a bird, too soon thrown from the nest, forced to fly without any teachings. Eren, you can find your flight, you just need to teach yourself." I said softly, a tear running down my face. I look up at Eren, his facial expression softens as he comes back to realisation. His canine teeth are now small and his claws have returned to human nails.

He looks at Mikasa, then back at me then to the three deep wounds he had left on my left side. "I-I'm sorry. I-" I cut Eren off. "It wasn't your fault. I know that." I give Eren the biggest smile I could muster. He nods his head, "Mikasa! Help me take him somewhere he can be treated!" Now, you may be wondering why I can't heal the wounds, normally I can but wolf wounds have to be treated because werewolves have a layer on a gel-like substaces on their claws that affects our healing.

Eren POV

I pick Armin up and take of into a fast sprint with Mikasa beside me. After what was around 10 minutes from running extremly fast I arrived at a house Mikasa had lead us too.

"What is this place?" I asked confused.

"Mikasa. Do you thi-" Armin began to speak. "You need to be treated. He's... he's all I can trust." She said upsettingly.

We walk up some stairs and Mikasa knocks. Opening the door is a tall brunette girl, she has glasses and seems very bubbly. "Hey! What can I... Hurry now!" Her tone soon changes from see the wound boy in my arms, from happy to a deadly one. She looks at me suspiciously before giving me a light smile. Walking in I get stop in my tracks, _what the hell is going on?! What is that?!_ I quickly put Armin on the table and the girl and Mikasa surrouned him, healing his wounds.

 _What... what is happening?_ I circle the odd looking box trying to see the stage for which these small people are on. I hadn't noticed a rather tall man enter the room, until I heard talking. "Go tell the new boy that it's a TV." I here the rather bubbly girl say. "A TV?" I question.

"It's a motion picture." I jump at the arrival of the tall man. "You record something and then you put it on here for others to see." He explains. I look at him as if he was crazy which from my knowledge.. he is. I didn't get what Armin called signal so I couldn't watch anything but he brought me music discs so I could listen to them and lots of books as well.

"I'm Erwin Smith." He mentions extending me a hand. I return the gestures with a firm grip. "Over there is Hanji, and uh my other friend went out but you'll meet him soon enough. Anyway welcome to our home." He says smiling at me. I couldn't help a big grin appear on my lips.

"I'm Eren. Eren Yeager! Thanks!" I say proudly, something catches my nose. Following the scent I come to a small fridge neatly tucked away; _what is this?_ I go to open it, until a stronger and more defining scent of the smell hit me. "Blood..." I look at the two new people I'd only met and watched their mouth carefully to discover they both had fangs.

Mikasa and Armin are vampires. I trust them only because we've been together for years and we look out for one another but these people, they're a threat. Clearly they're friends with Mikasa and Armin so I can trust them? It's been so long since I've been around anyone but Armin. I forgot how to make friends... I forgot how to be normal.

As I was stood in the kitchen, I decide to get a drink, although it wasn't so simple.  
"Hey Eren! I'm Hanji" Hanji introduces herself with a friendly grin on her face. I smile at her politely, as doing so she stares at me, as if trying to read me.

I see her smell the air around me, as if searching for something. Getting uncomfortable I try to signal help to Amrin or Mikasa who were both to busy bickering about something.   
"What are you?" Hanji says, sounding defeated but worried. I go to object when; "For fuck sake four eyes how many time do I have to tell you-"

 


	5. Chapter 5

Body frozen. Mind running wild. What do I do? I can't think straight, the boy who ruined but lightened my life is stood in front of me. Still as beautiful as ever.

"Eren. Is.. Is that you?" He says with disbelief in his voice. I stay staring at him, deciding on what my next move would be. I wanted to stay calm, to prove I had improved on my anger. To show myself I can handle this, that I won't hurt anyone.

"Eren It's so good to-"  
"Shut up." Levi begins to speak but I cut him off. No wanting to here his act of forgetfulness.

"Hey! Don't talk to my friend like that. Who the hell do-"  
"SHUT UP EYEBROWS! JUST EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I scream. I didn't know how to react. He was actually in front of me, conflicted I did what I didn't want to do; I began to cry.

Levi's face turns to worries expression. How the hell does he think he is worrying?  
"Don't. Don't try to be sympathetic, don't try and make friends, don't try and come back into my life like 8 years ago never happened. The next night, I waited and waited. Thinking maybe you were late and I'd wait for you because I loved you that much to do so, to keep myself awake and to be alone waiting for a boy who nevered showed up. That whole week I waited, every night for what? The boy I loved? Or for the fucking owls to start speaking English. You just.. left. No explanation, no warning. You said you loved me, you didn't care about.. about what I am. Was it a lie? WAS IT?!" Sobbing I stumble back, Mikasa tries to hold me but I shove her off, in anger I throw my fist in the closet wall leaving a hole in it.

_I'm not going to hurt anyone. I'm not the beast people believe for me to be!_

Restraining my anger I decided to leave, I shoved past Levi, him still speechless, I hear calls for me but I ignore them all. I even hear the new people and Levi pleading for me to come back.

"Hey! Where you think you're going Eren? It's dangerous out there!" I hear Hanji call. I turn around slowly, a look at her dead in the eye. My eyes vibrant yellow.

"The only thing dangerous here, is me. Now leave me alone." I said in a deadly tone, after walking off into the dead of night.

??? POV

"Aha! You were right! He is a werewolf!"

"Shut up you idiot! Don't blow our fucking cover with your loud mouth!" I said, not wanting this opportunity to escape. I've waited too long for this, to find someone else like me, like us. I look back at my group, them all looking at me for the next order.

"Cadet 4 and 6 I want you too follow him. Don't get yourselves uncovered understand?"

"Understood!" They both said in union.

"Once you have their location, signal it to Cadet 2. Then the rest of us will proceed with our plan. Now go!" Once I'd given my orders they soon followed them, following the brunette.

Levi POV

I felt a single tear fall from my eye. It was him, it was Eren. I wipe me face and walk back inside, not saying anything.

"What was that?! Is he a-" Hanji began.  
"Stop. Just, leave it and him alone. He needs to calm down." I say whilst sorting out the kitchen.  
I look at Mikasa angrily. All she did was look away worried if my temper.

I tried to follow my own orders but I couldn't, I couldn't let him leave without me telling him why I didn't come back.

"Stupid brat." I say and run out the door. Having Eren's scent on my nose I follow it, in hopes to find him and soon.

\---------- 1 Hour Later ----------

Eren POV

How long have I been sat here?   
How long until I can't stand the silence?  
How long will I be able to stay mad?  
I... I don't know. I want to hate him for what he did, but there must be a reason right? A good enough reason that will make all the past years of pain pointless.  
I let out a long sigh, taking in the air. I was sat in a alley way, thinking I could stay out of the sight of humans.

"Eren?" I hear Levi call.  
I look up at him, his expression is hard to read to people but to me, I know him like the back of my hand.

"That's my name." I say sarcastically looking ahead of my at the wall infront. Not wanting him to see my weakness that he always said I had.

"I'm.. listen I-" I cut him off.

"Even after all these years," I look at him, "You still don't like to admit defeat." I saw him get angry at my comment. Levi feels weak when he apologises, he's stubborn and doesn't like the air hearing him admit defeat to his faults.

"I'm sorry Eren." I freeze at his words, I look at him shocked.

"What.. did you just.." I trail off.

"I'm sorry Eren, for the past eight years I've had constant guilt for not coming back. I wanted to, I wanted to come back to you and tell you everything would be okay.  
I know there's nothing I can say that would make this situation better, but can you let me explain, please?" Levi said sounding hopeful.

I nodded my head. Genuinely wanting to hear his reasoning.

"Around the time of me leaving there were reports of attacks. The authorities were going out on hunts to find the remaining wolves. It was like was happened 11 years ago. They'd stop people and test their blood, the night we were out I smelt them near. I didn't want them finding you and... and..." Levi trailed off. He face saddening, having the reminder of the night.

"You could of come back. Why didn't you?" I asked.  
"I thought it would be less risk if you stayed at your house. They had security in the woods, searching. The next night I tried to come see you but I got stopped and forced to leave. After that, I didn't know how to face you again. I was so angry and annoyed at the world, I was ashamed I left with no explanation because if I did maybe things would be different. I promise I won't leave you again Eren, not like I did." Levi replied looking at me in the eye.

I looked away. I didn't know how to respond, I felt ashamed of my hate I had towards him.  
"I hated you. For the past 8 years, I hated you. Only to find out, you were protecting me." I couldn't look at him, I was waiting for a response.

"I never expected you to forgive me. I left, and I didn't come back."Levi spoke, I look up to see him looking behind him. "Can smell that?" He asked. I sniffed the night air, not smelling anything out of the ordinary. I shake me head and stand up, slightly panicked by the sudden change in topic.

"It's coming from.." He began walking before finishing his sentence. I go to follow him when I hear rushed footsteps coming towards me, soon seeing the short raven running my way.

"Eren! Eren run dammit!" Levi yelled. I looked at him confused, in a blink of the eye I felt something sharp pierce my neck. Moments after I saw something pierce Levi's neck.  
"Levi.. what.." The world began swaying around me as I lost my balance.

I fell to the ground as I watched Levi falls to the knees, he talking but I can't hear him.  _What's going on? Why can't I feel my body, Levi, stop whispering, I can't hear you.. I'm so tired.. Why am I so tired.._  I hold out my hand, "Levi... don't go.." The world went black.

Levi's POV

Eren! I run to him, fighting off the sleepiness I suddenly feel, I hear his last words before he falls into slumber.

"No. Eren come on, wake up you brat! I'm here! Work with me come on." I try to pick him up and rush away from the situation, try to use my inhuman speed to my advantage only for it to render useless,  _I can't run fast, shit!_. I stop when I feel another sharp pain in my leg, I fall to my knees once again, I hear movement from behind me.

"Stubborn bastard." I hear before something heavy hitting my head, knocking me unconscious.


End file.
